


Charalotte Snapshot

by aghastlyapparition



Series: Sharkipelago Snapshots [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Kemonomimi, Sharks, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghastlyapparition/pseuds/aghastlyapparition
Summary: A snapshot into the life of an OC sharkgirl and how she lets off some steam after a game.





	Charalotte Snapshot

**Charalotte "Chara" Charis: On A Friday Evening**

“Hell yeah!”

The shout broke the surface with a splash as its owner propelled herself up and out of the water in a great vertical breach. She seemed to hang in the air for but a moment, her muscles taut and glistening among the scattered drops of seawater: a powerful silhouette against the orange light of evening.

The picturesque moment was shattered in a sudden burst of movement as the figure spun quickly, releasing the brightly-colored ball in her large hands and driving it back towards the surface with a resounding smack from her powerful tail. By the time she splashed back into the water, the ball had already been brought through the opponent’s goal by her teammates. They were all-too-familiar with this particular maneuver, and had been in position to receive before the other side could react. Game, set, match.

After the usual celebrations and salutations, she returned to the locker room at the rec facility to shower and change. Fresh water washed off salt, forming tiny rivulets in the firm definition of her muscular form. The spray was directed straight to the level of her chest, as ample and well-formed as the rest of her. Although, if asked, she’d say it was a bit more cumbersome than she’d like. Large breasts did not serve the same purpose as her thick thighs and calves or her impressive biceps when competing on the field, but that is not to say they didn’t have their uses. The nightlife scene was as much a competition as a game of ball at times, and she was not the type to leave a natural advantage underutilized…

The thought brought a spreading heat to her cheeks and core, egged on by the stream of steaming water and that oh-so-pleasant soreness from the day’s exertions. “Just a quick one”, she thought to herself, hands already wandering down her tight pack of abs and up to cradle one heavy breast. Her fingers explored in concert, pushing down on her pubic bone below and grasping for a large, puffy nipple above. She flexed her tail, enjoying how the motion tightened her thighs and pelvic floor.

She gasped in the shower as her fingers became more insistent, moving lower, kneading harder. She had never been afraid to express herself, and express herself loudly. If anyone in the rec center was still using the showers, they’d better enjoy the audible stimulation or get the hell out. 

Her muscular tail moved reflexively to maintain a center of balance and she leaned backward, angling her stomach towards the falling water. She worked at her body with determination, alternating between deep gasping moans and faint growls through clenched teeth. Large teeth, bright white with sawtooth edges. It made for a wicked grimace as her brows furrowed and her face contorted with effort as she brought herself closer to her edge.

“Rraggh, ffffffuck~!”

The hand previously devoted to her chest shot out against the slick tile of the shower wall, stabilizing her heavy frame as she bucked and moaned, riding out her orgasm as best she could on legs threatening to turn to jelly against the powerful sensation. At least, she calmed down. With heavy sighs, her breathing returned to normal, and her footing once again found strength. The tension from the day’s activities had melted away, although she once again found herself covered in a sheen of salt and sweat.

“Aah, dammit. So much for a quick shower after the game. I’m gonna be late again, aren’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> My works and info can also be found [here.](https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/aghastlyapparition/profile)


End file.
